Red Strings of the Mafia
by Lynette Vongola Di Hibari
Summary: Cuando Otabek insistio en presentarle a la familia de su novio, Yuuri no vio ningun problema en acceder. Por supuesto, nadie le advirtio que era la Mafia Rusa. Oh dios, ¿Que hará ahora?


Disclamer: nada, salvo la trama, es mía, el dueño de YOI es Mtsuro Kubo, yo soy un simple mortal que se enamoró de un fanart de Victor y Yuuri en la mafia.

Beteado por: _19'Mika-chan'91_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Yuuri Katsuki estaba satisfecho con su vida, termino la universidad exitosamente en el top diez de estudiantes de Administración de empresas. Heredo y administro el hotel que sus padres le dejaron luego de morir en un accidente de auto junto a su hermana mayor.

Encontró el trabajo ideal para él, salvar vidas. Ser un bombero.

Y de esa forma encontró a la nueva luz de su vida. Otabek Altin, un adolescente a quien rescato de un incendio propiciado por su madre drogadicta en su primera incursión a los veintidós años.

Yuuri Katsuki estaba contento, pues si bien su vida no fue la ideal. Tenía a su pequeño hermano Beki y eso era suficiente para hacerlo feliz.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Qué? –inquirió Yuuri con suavidad, terminando de sacarse el chambuscado uniforme naranja y poniéndose las gafas, antes de girarse en dirección a su nervioso hermano de veinte años.

-La familia de Yurio quiere conocerte, mañana –repitió Otabek intentando disimular sus nervios observando la pared de la habitación del mayor de los dos, decorada con un montón de fotos ridículas cual adolescente de quince años.

Yuuri pensó en el chico rubio a quien Otabek conoció en la universidad, grosero pero enamorado. Y suspiro con cansancio.

-Maa Maa, está bien –accedió con cansancio, Otabek le dio una feliz sonrisa y salio de la habitación, gritando que cocinaría Katsudon. El platillo favorito de Yuuri.

El japonés suspiro con una pequeña sonrisa ante eso y tomo su celular.

-Pichit- saludó cuando el alegre tailandés contesto- necesito que me ayudes a verme presentable para conocer a la familia del novio de Beki –si había alguien en quien podía confiar para esas cosas era Pichit. Leo era demasiado desganado para otra cosa que no fuera manejar el auto y Guang-Hong se vestía como un niño de diez años a pesar de tener unos perfectamente diecinueve años.

Lo más gracioso de todo eso era que la unidad en la que Yuuri se encontraba estaba compuesta de puros extranjeros. Él incluido.

De hecho Otabek era el único ruso, aparte de Yuri Plizetski (nombrado Yurio para evitar la confusión con el Katsuki) con quien Yuuri hablaba con regularidad. Y este último solo lo hacía para mencionarle lo gordo que estaba.

No era su culpa tener una fisionomía tan delicada. Lo heredo de su madre.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando Otabek le dijo que la familia de Yurio tenía mucho dinero, Yuuri pensaba que se refería a una familia acomodada, no a una especie de heredero multimillonario.

Y no pudo evitar su nerviosismo cuando su pequeño auto cruzo por la larga carretera rodeada de bosque en dirección a la monumental Mansión luego de pasar por los portones de oro con el apellido "Nikorokov" grabado.

-Voy a odiar esto –le advirtió a su hermano, fulminándolo con los ojos libre de las gafas. Pichit le había obligado a ponerse un traje de diseñador que solo usaba cuando tenía que ir a monitorear el hotel, su cabello fue peinado y sus gafas desechadas.

-El hermano de Yurio es una buena persona, algo extraño. Pero inofensivo –trato de calmar antes de girar hacia la ventana –oh, estamos llegando.

Efectivamente, después de pasar una fuente escalofriante de un hombre desnudo, estaba la "pequeña entrada" donde Yurio, otro hombre rubio y unas cinco personas más vestidas de negro se encontraban parados.

-¿en qué rayos trabajan? –pregunto Yuuri, siéndose tonto por no haber preguntado antes.

-¿no te lo dije? Viktor Nikorokov es la cabeza de la Mafia Rusa –Otabek gimio de dolor cuando el auto paro bruscamente y su cabeza se estampo contra el vidrio.

-¿¡QUE!? –

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

:v la fiebre de YOI llego a Lynette también. Y como ustedes saben que yo adoro absolutamente las temáticas de mafia. Pues aquí estamos bebés.

Por favor, perdónenme cualquier brusco cambio en la personalidad de algunos personajes. En especial de Yuuri. Puesto que lo hice pasar por tantas cosas (ya vieron una pincelada) no voy a hacerlo pasar por una depresión ni baja autoestima. Mi Yuuri va a ser el Yuuri que esta sobre el escenario, no fuera de él.


End file.
